


欲盖弥彰

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon
Summary: 当作保养关系结束前的故事





	欲盖弥彰

**Author's Note:**

> 当作保养关系结束前的故事

“你瞧他，骚货。”  
“昨天不是还是口红印吗，怎么今天就变成抑制剂了？”  
“装什么装啊。”

在学校被人指指点的男孩只是一声不吭的收拾好书包，绕过那些极具攻击力的Alpha和眼里全是下流眼光的Beta，慢慢悠悠的上了那个一看就昂贵的跑车。  
他心心念念的男人坐在驾驶位上，白雾的烟草顺着空调风扑在他脸上，有些呛。

李东海攥紧了双肩书包带，酝酿了好久，才敢顶起勇气跟这个男人讲话。  
“我…我有点饿。”

话音刚落他就立马被十足的马达力度甩在真皮座椅上，书包里的课本拐角直接磕在他的肩膀上，Omega本身就脆，这么一撞估计要紫了。  
但是男孩哪敢吭声，只好撞着胆子给自己扣好安全带，然后别扭的坐在副驾驶上，把书包带攥的更紧。

男人把他拉到了高级的西餐厅，也不管他身上不合时宜的校服，和因为丢脸羞耻而憋到通红的脸蛋。那双大手一挥，桌面上立马就布满了佳肴，都是李东海爱吃的。

李赫宰在作为金主的时候，从不会吝啬对自己情人的开销，他给小孩上最好的贵族学院，买定制的高级服装，住家里唯一朝阳的房间，睡最柔软的法兰绒。  
把自己那份牛排切好，推给了还在扭扭捏捏的李东海。

明明这段关系是李东海要求开始的，可看起来就像是哪个被强迫拐来当媳妇的可怜Omega。  
李赫宰搞不明白，只好大力敲了敲盘子。在礼仪周到的店里，这种刺耳的声音定遭来邻桌的瞪视，李东海看着闪闪发光的银叉，缩了缩脖子。

他不是害怕，就是好久没跟男人一起吃饭了。Omega的声音软软糯糯，一开口就让李赫宰浴火缠身。

“哥哥，我们好久没见面了。”

这一声哥哥喊的委屈至极，李赫宰这才想起来，他因为成山的工作而有一个月没理小孩了。方才接人的时候也不是没看到人后颈脖上的抑制贴，又敲了敲精致的磁盘，只不过这次是温柔的。

他的声音里透露着自己都听不出来的宠溺：“吃吧，不是饿了吗。”

小情人这才乖乖接过切好的牛排，遵循着贵族精英之间固执的礼仪，把小巧的嘴巴塞的鼓鼓囊囊，活像一只快要过冬收藏食物的仓鼠。

李赫宰双手撑着下巴，想起第一次带李东海来吃的时候，小孩什么都不懂，学着他把刀叉摆成了四点钟方向，结果被服务员收走后眼巴巴的望着自己，好像就是从那时候，他觉得这个情人比以往的都要可爱的紧。

但也仅限于可爱。  
男人都是偷吃的猫，改不了风流的毛病。

李赫宰除了养一个精致漂亮的男孩子，也会养一个成熟稳重的女人。生理构造上的不同让他在玩腻了女方后就会回去寻找家里的尤物，比女人更紧，比女人更加温暖。他爱惨了这种差异，男孩努力缩张的小口跟本身就能容纳全部的女人不同，是无私又诱人，无法回头的天堂。

他把吃饱喝足的男孩送回那栋空荡的别墅，准备走人时却看见了校服领口的一块红。  
女人的唇印。

也许不是唇印，但一定是口红，李赫宰看不清领口下方的阴影，心中的不满腾腾升起——男人是不能接受自己被背叛的自私生物，纵使他们本身也在偷情。

郁闷，生气，不耐烦。  
李东海被发疯的男人摔在沙发上，还未来得及放下的书包又磕到了左后肩，他疼的皱起眉头，却无法在这充满迷迭香的信息素里张开口，独属Alpha的压制让他喘不过气来，整个人都在颤抖。

那双修长的手用了力，直接捅进早就湿的不成样的后穴。  
“真骚，你对别的人也这样吗？”

李赫宰被气昏了脑，根本没反应过来一个男性Omega能和女人做些什么，他的视野里都是早就被自己信息素打到发软的李东海，和他校服领子上刺眼的口红印。

他凶狠的撕烂男孩身上干净的校服，扒了人的裤子就提着东西往里捅，硕大的龟头直接撑开那道口子，顺着那些蜜液直戳生殖腔，李赫宰掐住男孩的腰，直接把人钉死在自己身上。

又是这个样子——李东海一声不吭眼里却又含着泪，有什么委屈也不说出口，就这么丧着一张小脸。李赫宰气的不行，胯骨用力的带着囊袋顶撞在两瓣臀肉上。

就算这样小孩还是倔的犹如一头驴，把自己的下唇咬出一圈紫也不肯向他低头。李赫宰拗不过，只好耐着性子吻下去。这种场景很熟悉，第一天确定关系的时候，李东海也是这样在他身上咬着下唇，双颊憋的通红，眼角带着生理性的泪花。李赫宰还记得是坐骑的姿势，他新的小情人穿着班服，肩膀处有被书包勒出的红痕。

那晚他出奇的感到有意思，明明在公司批了一天的文件，看到那道红痕就像打了鸡血，标记一个未成年足以让一个男人拥有炫耀的资本，更不要说是一个香香软软的稀有同性Omega。

他问过李东海，为什么要在公司门口堵住自己。  
“只有那样才能最快要到联系方式。”  
“为什么呢？”

没有为什么，我喜欢你哪有那么多为什么呢？  
李赫宰没有等到男孩的回答，他也就随口问问，根本没放在心上，更何况一个正值青春期的孩子，走上援交这条路，无非是为了那些散发铜臭味的几个钱。

所以在金钱方面他从不亏待他。

李赫宰这晚的火体现在他没有抱着小情人去清理，而是放任那些浓白的精液打湿自己的西装裤。  
他总是这样，有什么不顺他心意的，立马就会收回那些让男孩留恋不已的温柔体贴。

可是李东海这晚像是一定要过一遍这些逆鳞，男孩带着青青紫紫的身体跪在床沿边，举起了手里的物什。  
“哥哥，麻烦你告诉姐姐，下次不要买这种颜色的口红了，印在校服上像是食堂里的烂番茄。”  
李赫宰喜欢男孩软糯的糕音，此时却像一把利剑一样划破他至高无上的自尊。

Alpha的信息素一下子在房间里爆开，迷迭香都带上怒火化身为热滚的烙铁，打的李东海浑身发软，后穴里还留有男人的体液，就那么糊在小口处。他知道李赫宰在生气什么，却还要顶着性别压制往枪口处撞。  
“要记得帮我转达给姐姐。”

男人听到这句话终于青筋暴起，抓了床头的钥匙就转身离去。

李东海被锁起来了。

这很稀奇，以往他再怎么过分，甚至故意用爱液打湿李赫宰重要的文件，男人都不会多吭一声。厚重的沉木门传来稀里哗啦的钥匙声响，看来这一次是真的踩到了底线。  
小孩倒也不慌张，起身把那件皱巴巴的校服短袖扔掉，从衣柜里掏出一件新的来。他实在是过于平静，脸上甚至还带着胜利者的笑容。

他把那管口红扭开，将粘稠的唇釉全数抹在自己身上，然后再一次倒回床铺里，洁白发床单立马染上不自然的橙红色，看起来又脏又乱。

这可太符合他所有的计划了，爽朗的大笑从男孩嘴里蹦出，忽的又想起李赫宰还没走远，只好把头闷在被子里，笑到胸腔都在颤抖。大概是动静太大，引回了刚刚还在怒火中烧的金主。

屋内的小孩第一次被他锁起来，尽管只是半个小时，可枕头边边的小蘑菇包无疑是被自己给吓到哭泣了，整个白团子都在抖。  
他们之间是八岁的年龄差，按理说他应要更加成熟稳重一些。“东海，哥哥不该对你发火的。”  
李赫宰硬把那张哭成花猫的小脸扯出来，别扭的抱上去：“可你为什么要跟Anna见面呢。”

“她不是什么好女孩。”  
你看，男人总是自以为清高。

“凭什么你可以，而我就不行？”李东海手里抓着刚倒空的口红管，眼里攥了一汪泉水，他的泪腺像是块海绵，李赫宰总觉得再挤一挤就会成为瀑布。“明明是哥哥自己先跟Anna姐姐在一起玩的不是吗？”

“我只是跟她亲亲而已，你做的更过分吧？”  
男孩的大腿支在他的性器上，“这根，也给她过不是吗？”

Omega的腺体还肿胀不已，临时标记让那块凸起看起来更加欲求不满，茉莉花的香味夹杂着一丝丝迷迭香，像是在提醒Alpha什么一样——他是你的。

“你是我的。”  
李赫宰看着那些刺眼的橘红色，鬼使神差地说了这句话，他像只主动走进陷阱的松鼠，眼里只有跟前的美味。  
很危险，但不自知。

他看着小情人眼里又挤出几滴泪来，只不过这次是笑的，“李赫宰，你说错了。”男孩第一次没有叫他哥哥。  
“我暂时是你的，只是暂时。”

他们不欢而散。

这是当然的，没有哪个金主能忍受情人这么跟自己说话，我包养你，要的就是一个乖巧听话拱自己耍的人形玩偶。  
过多越界的想法，是这段关系的禁忌。

李赫宰在Anna家住下了，他也不记得自己有多久没再回过那栋小洋楼，女性Beta也一样能让人欢愉，只是没那么水，肢体也算不上柔软，比起Omega来终究还是差了一个档次。

不想李东海那是假话，但真正放下芥蒂还是太难。敌不过内心深处的焦躁，李赫宰久违的一下班就开着车前往减速地带的校门口，期间至少挂了五次Anna的电话。  
他一直没问过李东海的成绩，所以看到门口的光荣榜时有些震惊。照片上的男孩露出标准的八颗牙齿，笑的不算真实，但也不会过于虚假，他的小情人大概就是那种好看到证件照也能比别人美出一个高度来，莫名的骄傲斥满心头。

他挺想念那双布满星碎和冰凌的眼睛，所以反应也极其迅速。

“切，一个Omega有什么了不起，拿个第一瞧把他嘚瑟的。”学生之间全靠一起说别人坏话来维持脆弱的友谊，他们羡慕嫉妒，然后再一起抹黑别人，当谣言足够多，就可以成为真相。  
“是咯，我听说他的金主已经不要他了呢。”  
“哈，李东海？真把自己当成迷迭香的调味料，活该他的Alpha不要他。”

那些学生还在叽叽喳喳，他们很快就越过了这个话题，勾肩搭背的往小卖部的方向走去。

李东海是带着口罩出来的，李赫宰也看不清他的表情，就那样直冲冲的把人扯到了车上。  
男孩看起来很疲倦，黑眼圈似乎都成了桉树上的考拉，牢牢的挂在下面。他瘦了一圈，昔日圆润的苹果肌都微微下陷，李赫宰用信息素压制着他，不由分说的把人抱了个满怀。

“怎么回事，为什么不好好吃饭。”是熟悉的触感，拥有笔茧的手在摩擦他的腺体，李东海只好在勒的死紧的怀抱里扭了扭腰。

他声音沙哑，语气倒是生硬的硌人：“关你什么事。”  
“李先生，请放开我。”

李东海边说边推，奈何他不可能拗的过一个成熟的男性Alpha，这样的动作看起来不像反抗，说调情更为恰当。脖子后的腺体被摸到发热，这不是一个好征兆，他已经很久没有被Alpha浇灌，浑身上下都敏感的不行。

“李先生，实话实说我发情期要到了，如果您不想跟我绑在一起，现在就从我身上滚下去。”  
他喘着粗气，前端的校服裤已经深色了一小块，不用想屁股后面也是湿哒哒的，李赫宰没出声，隔着化纤布料掐住了两粒挺立的红樱。

“你需要我，不是吗。”  
多么高尚的语气，副驾驶的位置被放仰，李赫宰三两下的除掉那些碍事的校服，仔仔细细的舔着男孩右后肩上被课本拐角磕出的乌青。车内的气氛早就染上了暧昧的颜色，唇瓣之间交换津液发出滋滋的声音。

Omega天然的润滑让性器一下子就滑进去，紧致的肠肉裹着柱体，李东海的腿被折成m型，在拥挤的副驾座上直接踹到车顶，迷迭香味的信息素像海浪一样侵蚀这块本就不稳的河石，将他冲刷到满心满眼只剩李赫宰。

他是个称职的猎人，布置好精心准备的陷阱，更拥有足够的耐心，一点一点拔掉猎物的利爪。

又是口红的颜色，只不过这一次更红。李赫宰看着被扔在一边的松紧内裤，那上面的边缘处有隐隐约约的唇印。红色在那块刚被体液浸湿的白色内裤上异常显眼，他刚刚只顾着去吻李东海，根本在意过这条示威意义明显的痕迹。

他讨厌红色。

像是一团火撩过心尖的草原，扑不灭还烫的要死。

李赫宰的眼神暗下去，弯下腰，直接用牙齿啃咬乳尖，同时下身像是一架打桩机，狠狠的碾过前列腺点，李东海被突如其来的猛烈进攻肏到失声，微红的小嘴流出一丝丝口水，挂在凹陷的锁骨上。

他们之间有很多次性爱，但没有哪一次像现在这样疯狂。李赫宰完全不管他的感受，像是一头发疯的野兽，用傲人的尺寸顶开穴口，把殷红似血的壁肉带出来再肏进去，甚至连爱抚都没有，带了力在本就脆弱的乳尖上留下牙印。  
外加发情期的刺激，花穴像是拥有自己的意识一样，一张一缩的去配合Alpha的性器，从体内深处涌出的热流全数喷打在硕圆的龟头上，扫刮顶端细小的马眼。

合格的猎人要懂得收网，捕获猎物后还要学会驯化，现在还差最后一步。

李东海忍着情潮的刺激，用力把人从自己身上推开，带着生理性泪水的眼睛闪着不情愿，“我不是你的，走开。”  
他说这话时脖子处还有青紫的吻痕，身上全部都是男人刚刚留下的印记。李赫宰想，这人是不知道自己有多诱人，没有男人会把这样一个尤物拱手相让——长相绝美的稀有Omega用通红的小穴夹着红紫发胀的性器，浑身发抖的说「我不属于你」

“是吗？”  
李赫宰恶劣的把性器拔出来，用柱身拍击底下那张小嘴，“它很喜欢我呢。”

说完复又捅进去，他用力把想要逃走的Omega压在身下，拿领带绑住李东海的双手。  
他进出的速度越来越快，占有欲带来的满足感冲击着大脑，那个温暖的甬道像是一个无底洞，李赫宰只想用自己的性器肏穿男孩的下体，这样男孩就不会跑了。

如果他乖乖听话，就好了。  
性器又涨大了一圈，男人一手掐住人的软腰，一手掰开那两瓣粉色的臀肉。实在是太舒服了，溺死在这里也不是不行。

李赫宰这么想着，把性器戳到了最深处的软肉里，接着被射了满脸的白精，男孩还在他身下喘着，纤细的白腿绕在他的胯上，好看的腰窝塌下去，是一副只为自己绽放的样子。

“东海啊，只属于我吧。”  
他想把这个男孩永远锁在身边，这样就不会有人说他的宝贝是骚货，是没人要的烂鞋。

硕大的肉棒一下一下顶在软肉上，终于把生殖腔给撞开，里面是更温暖的柔软，是他从未感受过的美妙。李东海颤抖的更加厉害，整个人像个缺乏自主呼吸的糠筛。  
他使出最后一丝力气，夹紧了甬道。

成结的过程很长，从马眼里射出的股股精液烫到李东海边抖边起鸡皮疙瘩。  
他累坏了，下一波情潮很快就会再次占据他的大脑，只不过这一次他不再需要咬住舌尖保持理智。

猎物已经驯化了。


End file.
